


Our Time

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine rebuild their intimacy in the days leading up to the wedding. Missing scenes from 6x08 (“A Wedding”).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mild secondhand embarrassment and sex in a semi-public space. (The warnings are unrelated.)

On their charmed third time making their relationship work, they don’t have sex right away.

If it were up to Kurt, they wouldn’t even make it to a bedroom. They wouldn’t have even bothered with the door Kurt left wide open. He would have kept backing Blaine inside until they tumbled among Blaine’s packed up possessions, ready for another transition. Instead, they come and go from Blaine’s car to Blaine’s childhood bedroom with moving boxes stacked high in their arms. Kurt has never been so eager to do heavy lifting, and when it comes time to collapse from exhaustion, his eyes linger on Blaine’s bed with the familiar patterned comforter.

Kurt drops to the bed with a coquettish stretch backwards to draw Blaine’s attention to his lithe form, going so far as to tease open his shirt collar as he waits for Blaine to join him. When Blaine doesn’t take his cue fast enough, he tries out a seductive look that in no way resembles gas pains.

It’s Blaine who demurs. “I think we should hold off for now.”

“But you love having sex with me!” Kurt protests when Blaine pulls away and winces a moment later at how that sounds. He likes to think before he speaks, or even rehearse in front of a mirror, but he rushes when it comes to Blaine, and sounding ridiculous is a common consequence.

“I know.” Blaine’s eyes are so warm. He radiates affection because of, not in spite of, Kurt’s goofiness. He beckons for Kurt to get off the bed. “But…”

“No, you don’t have to justify it. It’s fine! We’ll wait.” He scrambles upright and pats at Blaine’s offered hand perhaps a few too many times trying to prove just how okay he is. He just got Blaine back and he’s not going to make Blaine insecure over not caving to all Kurt’s whims. Not that Blaine looks insecure at the moment – he looks wonderfully self-assured and unapologetic turning Kurt down and Kurt would kiss him for it if it wouldn’t send the wrong message about his willingness to take things slowly.

“C’mon, then. Let’s remove you from temptation.” It’s Blaine’s turn to lead Kurt where he wants him. They move down the hallway and the stairs with hands clasped.

Kurt spares one longing look for Blaine’s bedroom.

“You’re pouting.” It’s a tease and not an accusation. Blaine looks over his shoulder with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Kurt supposes he is, although he bites his lip and tries to hide it. He loves feeling connected to Blaine, and he thought reuniting meant reuniting fully, and he could physically express his joy and relief and how badly he wants Blaine. How much he missed him. How much he treasures what they have. Blaine kissed him so eagerly, nothing held back, that the rest seemed like it would come naturally.

Blaine holds off physically when his heart is feeling delicate. It took Kurt a while to learn, but he caused that feeling enough to see the pattern in hindsight. Kurt’s own heart twinges sympathetically.

“I’ll earn it,” Kurt promises. “I’ll prove to you how right we are again.”

Blaine wrinkles his nose. “Um, no, thank you? By all means, be nice to me, but I’m not a Ring the Bell game at a carnival, Kurt. I’m not just, um, going to _go off_ when you earn enough points.”

Kurt lets go of the banister to hold the hand not tangled with Blaine’s over his mouth in mortification. He clearly used up his power of speech pouring out his heart to Blaine and their time moving hasn’t been enough time to let it recharge.

“No, not like that,” he agrees immediately. Of course he doesn’t want to be kind until Blaine caves out of obligation. He did not help Blaine move back home in exchange for getting laid.He takes a moment to let his mouth catch up to his mind. A smile plays on his lips as he remembers a line from Blaine years ago. “I mean, I want you to feel comfortable.”

Blaine turns to him at the landing as they reach the bottom of the stairs with a squeeze of their clasped hands. “It’s not that I’m not comfortable with you. It’s that I want to feel close to you in other ways right now. I’ve missed _you_ and everything we had together. I can have sex with anyone.”

An unexpected giggle fit leaves Kurt breathless. He tries to gasp out _oh my god_ and it just comes out as more giggles. Kurt finally squeaks out “ _Anyone!_ ” and Blaine joins in with his own giggles.

“Literally anyone,” Blaine repeats with a faux-serious nod. Blaine’s eyes crinkle and give him away.

“Your charms are pretty irresistible, but I’ll try my hardest not to pine for you too much since you’ll be busy with your ability to have _literally anyone_ in the whole –”

Blaine responds by pushing forward on his toes and silencing Kurt’s teasing with a kiss. Kurt sinks into the embrace. They’ve learned how to fit together over the years. It’s a skill he’s glad to use again. He basks in Blaine’s easy affection and the light streaming into the entryway around them. It’s like coming home. He tries to say everything in the kiss that he struggles to with words.

Blaine’s voice is husky when the kiss ends and grows more raw the longer he talks. “I’m _very much_ looking forward to spending time with you that way, but we are going to get absolutely nothing done all afternoon if we start now, and we’ve had sex while broken up before, or when we’re fighting, and I don’t want to end another fight that way, because sometimes it doesn’t fix everything, or anything, and that _hurts_. We have to be different this time. It has to feel different.”

“No more problem solving through sex,” Kurt promises.

“Unless they’re sexy problems.”

“Unless they’re sexy problems. That makes sense. Maybe a sex and conversation cocktail? We’ll work out the right mix.”

“Thank you.” Blaine kisses him one more time, short and sweet. “For now, remind me of everything else?”

They end up at the mall, arm in arm, sharing a soft pretzel and debating semi-heatedly about what musical should be a movie next, with Kurt arguing for Sondheim – something like _Merrily We Roll Along_ – and Blaine arguing for something more accessible. They sing in the car on the way there and back with whatever is on the radio. The songs aren’t meant to mean a thing. They’re just fun.

“This is nice, right?” Blaine asks around the straw to his slushie with the first glimmer of doubt Kurt sees.

Kurt tips his head to take in all of Blaine. The serene calm is unexpected. Blaine is ridiculously, distractingly attractive, as always, but at the moment Kurt is content to enjoy the company. It should feel contradictory – he ran to be with Blaine. He ran because he couldn’t wait another second to be with him. He wanted their lives together to start as soon as possible. Passionate lovemaking seems like the obvious next step. But this is part of the life he wants with Blaine too. It’s a different way of connecting. Perhaps – no, definitely – a part he took for granted when things got hard.

He feels peace. The time for everything else will come. 

“I love you,” Kurt says in response. Like a fact. A gift freely given. It’s too soon according to the rules of practical dating, but they’ve never been practical, and he never could stop loving Blaine.

Blaine ducks his head, eyes on his slushie and a blush on his cheeks.

Blaine drops him off that night with a lingering kiss on the Hummel-Hudson’s porch that makes Kurt’s toes curl. Blaine breaks it off when Kurt is starting to whine at feeling too much too soon. Kurt’s pretty sure Blaine enjoys teasing him. He knows he’s enjoying being teased. He watches Blaine walk away with a sharp tilt of his head and Blaine turns back to catch him and they both laugh.

Kurt can smell Blaine on his clothes. His vest holds the lingering scent the strongest. He takes it off and holds it close to his chest.

There are a finite number of hours in each day, and the next several they spend on sleeping or running show choirs or setting up a wedding, and they sneak time for each other in the moments between. Planning their friends’ wedding doesn’t dampen Blaine’s spirit like Kurt worries it might. He peacefully untangles strings of lights with Kurt by his side to work out the more difficult knots. They talk, or they sit in silence not feeling like they have to. At night they resume their moisturizing routine over Skype, seeing each other right before bed and somehow managing to never get cyber lucky.

It’s the back seat of Blaine’s car at the wedding that does them in. Fields surround them, and they may not be fields of lilacs, but they seem idyllic enough. Private enough. Romantic enough. Leaves crunch under Kurt’s feet as he walks the perimeter of the barn to confirm they’re the first to arrive. He can hear doves but nothing else. The sun peeks out despite the cold, hinting at a beautiful day. He hurries back to Blaine.

No matter how recently they last parted, Blaine always greets him like they’ve been separated for a lifetime. Blaine playfully pushes on Kurt’s chest until he’s lying down across the backseat. “Do you know what you’ve been doing to me for hours?Ever since I put on this suit I’ve been thinking of you taking it off.”

“I can’t be held accountable for some conjured version of me. You control him; I don’t.” Kurt stretches as much as he can in the cramped space, enjoying how Blaine’s eyes widen. The love in the air that comes from weddings makes them giddy and affectionate and dreamy. They’re both so affected.

“It’s you in formal wear. It gets me every time.” His nose wrinkles, and this time it’s perfect. There’s something to be said for getting the timing right. The only thing they’re making up now for is lost time.

Kurt’s heart thumps loud enough to fill the quiet. Blaine’s warm breath huffs against his neck and jaw between endearments and kisses that have Kurt squirming. Only Blaine would treat hooking up in the back seat like it’s the most romantic way to find intimacy again.

Kurt pushes apart the sides of Blaine’s wedding party blazer. The ensemble, dashing though it is, adds too much bulk. Kurt is used to his unobstructed view of Blaine’s figure. The air outside the car is cold and crisp, but they’re warm enough together. Blaine shivers under the touch anyway.

Kurt thinks of all the other times they’ve done this, or at least attempted. All the good and all the bad. On the way to the airport after Blaine’s proposal. The failed overture behind a bar that led to a fight and then a reunion. After senior prom when Blaine let Kurt see one of his insecurities. The last wedding they attended together.

He remembers the relief he didn’t want to admit the most. It’s not just a memory – he feels it again seeing the early morning light kisses Blaine’s skin and makes him glow. 

No one interrupts them this time. The station wagon’s windows steam up with Kurt and Blaine’s warm breath and even warmer bodies figuring out how to move together again.

That day, they giggle through getting dressed at a farm in Indiana both times – rearranging matching white suits for the wedding party so as not to look like they got lucky on the backseat of Blaine’s car, and changing into distinctive black for when the wedding becomes _theirs_. Kurt requests they not get ready apart. He worries the request might be too much, that Blaine might want time to himself to think about the choice he’s making, but Blaine looks so grateful to have Kurt with him, tucking in his shirt and fussing over his lapel and stealing more than a few pre-wedding kisses. Blaine does the same for him. They’re in sync but not mirror images as they share a private moment before the next big one begins.

Blaine looks stunning. Kurt’s heart stutters like it did that morning in the car.  As a final touch, Kurt tucks Blaine’s ever-present packet tissues into Blaine’s new jacket pocket for him. “You might need these again.”

“Probably. Loving you is messy,” Blaine teases back. His thumbs brush Kurt’s cheeks. “Do you need one now?”

Kurt shakes his head. He may be overwhelmed, but he doesn’t think he’s going to cry.

“Are you freaking out? Do you want to back out? Getting married now doesn’t have to be another silly thing for us to do together. The _ultimate_ silly thing. We don’t have to force the timing to be right.”

The timing isn’t practical, according to the rules of how weddings are supposed to work. They started their wedding day out of order, with something like a honeymoon and something like yet another first time. Engagement is meant to be uninterrupted on the way to a wedding, not bookended by break ups that force them to realize insecurities have gotten the best of them. They should be older, with their lives figured out.

_They’re_ in sync, though, and they’ve never been practical.

Blaine waits for him, so he says it will be “perfectly imperfect” and knows they’re making the right choice.


End file.
